As the use of personal devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet devices, personal computers, etc.) becomes more prevalent, a large amount of data (e.g., photos, videos, applications or “apps”, payment information, documents, social media profile/account information, etc.) useable in association with the personal devices needs to be stored. Network storage resources are often used to store the data. For instance, network storage resources may be provided by one or more data centers, which may be maintained as part of the “cloud” (e.g., cloud storage and cloud computing) accessible to personal devices via a network connection. However, network storage resources often lose data due to failure(s) (e.g., hardware failures, software failures, power failures, etc.).